1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a wireless vehicle reversal monitoring device comprised of an image acquisition unit and an image control display processing system that provides a wireless vehicle reversal monitoring device of higher product utility and increased safety when a vehicle so equipped is in the process of reversing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known, the rear-view mirrors at the left and right sides of a vehicle are utilized to assist the driver while a vehicle is reversing; however, the field of vision of the rear-view mirrors is limited and due to the numerous blind angles present, vehicle reversal based on such a limited field of vision can be quite dangerous; to improve the conventional rear-view mirror-based vehicle reversal model, vehicle reversal monitoring devices were introduced on the market; the first generation reversal monitoring devices were hard-wired installations and users had to expend considerable effort concealing cables which, furthermore, spoiled the appearance of vehicle interiors; moreover, vehicle reversal monitors mounted on vehicle exteriors were often damaged and when the conventional wired-type vehicle reversal monitoring devices were utilized on trailered vehicles and other similar heavy vehicles, every separation of the tractor truck from the trailer required the reinstallation of wiring several dozen meters in length which caused great user difficulty. To overcome the existent shortcomings of the conventional product, while increasing utilization convenience and practicality, the inventor of the invention herein addressed the said shortcomings based on many years of experience gained while engaged in the related specialized fields by conducting research and development as well as repeated testing and refinement to ensure that the invention herein was capable of optimal utility, which culminated in the completion of the wireless vehicle reversal monitoring device of the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a wireless vehicle reversal monitoring device that eliminates the inconveniences and perplexities of wired installations. In addition, the present invention is theft-proof in that it is easily uninstalled, ensures increased safety during vehicle reversal, and is of greater product value.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the structural characteristics and technological content as well as the advantages and innovative features of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.